Leukocyte dependent injury is an important aspect of acute and chronic inflammatory disease processes caused by transplantation. It would be desirable to have therapies which reduce neutrophil infiltration into transplanted organs and tissue to reduce inflammation and rejection.
For the purpose of the present discussion the following terms will be defined as set forth below unless the context in which the term is used establishes a different meaning or such different meaning is required.
As used herein the term “dosage form” is a means for administering a drug and includes orally administered drugs forms, parenteral drug forms or formulations, implantable devices and forms, topical forms such as transdermal patches, powders, sprays, creams and ointments, and intranasal and ophthalmic preparations. An example of an oral dosage form comprises, without limitation, tablets, capsules, powders, lozenges, troches or liquids for ingestion or sublingual or buccal absorption. Examples of a “pharmaceutical parenteral formulation” comprise, without limitation, a sterile, isotonically acceptable and pH acceptable, aqueous solution, emulsion or suspension of a drug for direct injection into the body or for perfusing one or more organs.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” means a drug that has been modified to present a salt of physiologically acceptable anion or cation.
Bryostatin-1 is used in its conventional scientific meaning to encompass Bryostatin-1 or any compound which is based on the Bryostatin structural backbone. As used herein, the term “Bryostatin-1 analog” means a composition having the general formula of Brystatin-1 with substitutions comprising methyl or ethyl groups or halogens and ammonium groups which do not substantially alter the biological activity of the composition.